Release
by Tozapen
Summary: Gamzee Makara, a highblood, wants someone to listen. Just...not in the normal, moral way. Gamzee and Equius oneshot.


I don't really see this ship so often, thought it needed some adding. Just in case.

* * *

Short, Simple but not very sweet

Gamzee shut the door behind him, yawning gracelessly. They never gave him a break, the highbloods. Always motherfuckin' bitchin' about something, be it the lowbloods or some shit about territory, they wanted something and they wanted to get rid of something. It was repetitive. Gamzee wasn't much for repetitive things, which is why he decided to come home early.

Being a highblood he was granted a large house, a mansion really with acres of land, with lowblood servants and whatnot. None of it really mattered to him. He would've been just fine sleeping in a motherfuckin' shack in the middle of a swamp or something. But Gamzee dealt with it, the mansion proved to have ideal hiding places for his pies and other...shunned eating habits.

"All a motherfucker wants is some motherfuckin' release right now," He grumbled, stepping in through the large, bronze and oak polished front door. He passed a blueblood his black cloak and bronze blood to take his shoes. "Someone listen to me."

"We all listen to you, Master Maraka." A yellow blood said. "What are you orders?"

"Haven't had me some motherfuckin' pies in a while." He pressed a finger against his temple for a moment, "Merciful Messiahs if I get sober right now, I'll kill a motherfucker."

"But Master Maraka...you said you wanted to stop...the pies..." The butler said quietly. "The other highbloods want you sober...you said they won't stop bothering you about it and-"

"To the messiahs with them!" He shouted loudly, "Bring up some motherfuckin' pies and leave 'em by the door. I'll be in my room."

"I really don't think this is a good idea Mas-" The yellow blood stopped short.

"_Do you want to be in the same house as motherfuckin' sober_ me?" Maraka's voice went low and deadly, like a blade against glass.

"N-No Master Maraka. I'll tell the cooks." He watched as his butler scurried quickly to the kitchens, leaving Gamzee alone at the top of red carpeted stairs.

Another pounding headache was coming to Gamzee now, he pinched the bridge of his painted nose and walked up the rest of the steps. Lazily stalking in his room, remebering he ordered someone to stay in there until he got back. He wanted someone to listen to him. Not just take his orders and not just deny him. He wanted a mix of both. He knew exactly who could give him a good mashup.

"Master Maraka." The well muscled troll stood at once, dropping his tools.

Equius, a blue blood, bore a familiar black tank, grey shorts, odd black tights of some sort and bare, socked feet. Sleek black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, cracked shades rested on a grey nose and veins pulsed underneath his skin, popping up in various places.

"How goes the motherfuckin' day?" Gamzee asked, dropping his gaze and lazily taking off his tie.

"Adequate. I stayed in the room as you requested, Master Makara." He grabbed a towel from beside him. "I fixed the television. It seems there have been...Faygo inside the wires."

"Yeah, I motherfuckin' remember that. I got sober," Gamzee strode over to the tightly built troll, popping one button on his sleek white button down shirt. He grabbed a bottle of Faygo on the way, drinking the last of it and tossing the bottle elsewhere.

"I..Master Makara," Equius tried to find his voice, at once he recognized the movements. "I would restrain from such doings. It is nearly dinner time. If any of the...lowbloods were to see you doing anything to me-"

"You think I don't lock the motherfuckin' doors?" Gamzee narrowed dark yellow eyes, enjoying the shiver go through the blue blood's body.

"No, of course you do, Master Makara. I just...wanted to take precaution. Can this wait until after dinner?" Equius asked, feeling heat rise in his chest.

He would need another towel soon.

"Dinner is going to pie, you dig? None of you motherfuckers like the pies, so I'm guessin' all of you motherfuckers are going hungry tonight." Gamzee continued his advance, another button down.

"So be it, Master Makara. I will go hungry tonight but you will eat. After you eat you may...do what you wish." Equius began to sweat, "What if the servants...hear me or-"

"Motherfucker knows when to put his face in the pillow, right?" This time a lengthy finger shoved its way down his shirt, popping all the buttons and exposing Gamzee's rather skinny chest. Equius could easily overpower Gamzee but his respect for the hemospecturm wouldn't allow him.

"This is high..highly inappropriate." Equius began to stutter, never moving as the highblood set his fingers against his neck, moving up around his jaw, forcing him to look straight. "P-Please, Master Makara."

Gamzee took no heed to the Equius's words, only interested in connecting with the blueblood like last time. Before he even fully connected with the broken horned servant his tongue pushed its way straight to Equius's mouth. A surprised shiver came from the lowerblood, his back stiffening at the familiar touch. A little annoyed with the lack of noise Gamzee took his tongue back and bit hard on the blueblood's lip. A gasp came from Equius, something odd from the nature of his voice, allowing Gamzee to press into him again, this time getting wanted results.

Little twitches of protest came from Equius, a gloved hand attempted to shove him away but it hesitated when it touched the exposed skin, and increasingly loud moans came from his throat. Gamzee, loving the mix of protest and want, pulled away sharply. There was a little trail of saliva coming between them. Equius, as though it were his fault for that, muttered apologies and wiped his mouth clean of it as well as doing the same for Gamzee.

The touch was rough, as all of Equius's movements were and Gamzee grabbed his wrist before it could touch him.

"I'm all up and almost bare and you're still up and clothed, you dig?" Makara shrugged the rest of his shirt off of him, watching as Equius reluctantly slide out of the tank.

Equius was too proud of his body to shiver at Gamzee's eyes but his internal panic for what the highblood had in store was ever so present.

"Get up on the motherfuckin' bed and I'll be there in a short minute." Makara left Equius alone for the moment, unbuckling his belt and starting for the small bathroom. Inside he washed his face clear of the familiar juggalo paint, his overabundance of hair getting drenched in the process. He stepped out of his work pants, feeling the air conditioned breeze tickle his bare legs. Tight briefs held onto his hips, not doing any good to hide his growing manhood.

"All excited and shit," Gamzee himself prepped and all, getting his briefs wet with the dabs of lube, and walked out of the bathroom. He shut the lights, not allowing Equius to see him in the dark room until it was too late.

"Master Makara...please, heed my warnings." Equius tried one more attempt to stop the highblood. "If the servants hear, you'll-"

Gamzee pinched his cheeks sharply, knocking the cracked glasses off of his nose. Equius's face burned a dark blue, slightly annoyed at Makara ignoring his words once more, and felt himself get pushed flat onto the bed. Equius complied, he refused to go against the hemospecturm, it was an honor to be treated such a way. To be touched by a hightblood in such a way.

"You saved me the motherfuckin' best part." Gamzee gave a short chuckle after leaving a dozen of short bites along Equius's body. He paused just above the waistband of his briefs, running his tongue against the cloth above his nook.

Equius was quiet, his breathing was getting hard and his body gleaming with sweat. Gamzee liked this motherfucker, fought and complied at the same time. He pulled down the waistband, exposing the blueblood and didn't hesitate to take him into his mouth. With that Equius gave a short gasp at the sudden warmth that came around himself, Gamzee was more than practiced to take him full, the blueblood's legs shifted up a little in reflex at the feeling. The highblood shrugged them over his shoulders, one of them anyways, and began to move. Sending hot and cold waves throughout the blueblood's body, each bob gave him a louder, faster moan.

As if things couldn't get anymore pleasant with the lowblood he felt a finger intrude inside of him. His moan was cut short and replaced with a slight pained grunt, trying to get comfortable with this sudden shift of events. Another finger popped in as soon as Gamzee began to pick up speed, sending pain and pleasure up Equius's spine. There were mixed sounds coming from the lowblood, his stomach beginning to tighten as Makara continued to pleasure him.

Then all Equius felt was those fingers inside of them, stretching and trying to get him comfortable.

"M...Makara..." Equius fumbled for words in his daze, his black hair splayed around him like another pillow. Blue eyes faded with a slight mix of euphoria.

"No formalities, motherfucker?" Gamzee finally spoke, after so long and pressed in a little too deep out of Equius's comfort zone, but he hit a spot that sent a shiver of pure pleasure through him.

"P-Please excuse my mistake, M-Master M...Makara." With every word Gamzee hit that spot again and again, Equius, as strong as he was, was unable to answer correctly and diligently as he wanted.

"Highbloods are not supposed to be so motherfuckin' forgiven of those things, _lowblood._" Equius looked down and saw the sober look in Gamzee's gaze. The sound of Master Makara addressing him in such a manner intensified his pleasurable feelings. _  
_

Slowly, the fingers pulled out and Equius's hand was yanked, forcing him to turn onto his stomach. There was a moment where Equius was confused, should he lift himself? Or let Gamzee do what he wished? No...Equius would wait for further instructions, Gamzee was finally becoming the highblood he should be.

His hair was yanked again, making him go on his knees and plant his hands on the bedsheets and crane his neck back to meet Gamzee's demands. A shout came from him as he felt the highblood enter, his head went down in reflex to cope with the pain, gritting his teeth at the pain of his hair being pulled at the pressure down below.

"No screamin'?" Gamzee's voice was lower than usual, he was sober now.

"Do-ah. Do you...want me to...scream?" Equius asked, feeling Gamzee's pace begin to pick up without caring for his state of comfort.

"Why do you think I'm fuckin' you into the bed, motherfucker?" He felt nails dig into his back, Gamzee's free hand pull his head back and the rest of him rushing into him.

Equius wanted nothing more than to please his highblood master. He let out groans, moans, shouts and screams, some of them true to his pleasure and some of them for effort. Teeth bit down sharply into his shoulder, enough to spill blood and break Equius into another stage of euphoria. He tossed his head back, feeling Gamzee's hand go down to jerk at his nook in time with his pushes, the feeling sent the blueblood onto his elbows. And soon enough, his face into his pillow.

Gamzee pushed into a thick bundle of nerves that sent Equius's moans far out of the pillow and throughout the room. Both of their breaths were beginning to become straggled and rough with effort. After what seemed to be the most pleasurable minutes of his life, he came into his highblood master's hand and onto the sheets. Gamzee released himself into the lowblood servant, thanking the merciful messiahs for such a feeling of euphoria, and gave out a shout of release.

Equius rolled onto his back, burning blue around his cheeks and breathing in heavy gasps. He needed a towel desperately, he refused to let Master Makara see him in such a messy, uncontrolled state. Gamzee stopped him before he could leave the bed, instead he dragged him under the covers alongside him, bare and naked.

"M..Master Makara, please I am not of adequate state " Equius protested as much as he could, "I will not allow you to see me in such a state. Let me clean up."

"You're not cleanin' up until I'm cleanin' up." Gamzee was still sober, and would be until his pies are ready. Equius was a bird trapped in a lion's den until that time, anything he said or didn't say would conclude in a forced release, something Equius would protest ultimately against and probably break Gamzee's bones.

"Yes Master Makara." Equius nodded diligently.

Gamzee kissed, as tenderly as he could, Equius on his pulsing lips, enjoying the little stutter of breath as he did so.

"I demand you rest until the pies are ready." Makara said draping an arm around him.

"Yes Master Makara." He said again.

Gamzee fell asleep with a tender smile on his lips. This was how he wanted someone to listen to him.


End file.
